HGd10PHB - Spell - Bronzeskin
'''Bronzeskin''' Bronzeskin creates a layer of skin around the caster that absorbs a small amount of spell power coming at the caster. '''Effect''' The caster makes the Bronzeskin check. A layer of magical bronze surrounds the caster which will absorb an amount of hostile spell power equal to the check. To determine effects, the attacker rolls whatever check they are making as an attack (damage, enchantment, transformation) and subtracts the Bronzeskin total from that. Whatever is left over is the new amount to calculate damage or other effects. If the Bronzeskin spell has a greater value, then the hostile spell check is subtracted from the Bronzeskin total. The duration of the Bronzeskin spell is a number of game Turns equal to the TSB of the Bronzeskin spell. ''Cestrial casts Bronzeskin on herself and rolls a 22. The spell has a TSB of 39 so she has 39 seconds to deflect spells. She is hit by a [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Fireball|Fireball]] 12 seconds later for 11 points of damage. The Bronzeskin spell absorbs 11 and has 11 left. An arcane missile hits her 28 seconds after she cast the spell for 8 points of damage, which the Bronzeskin also absorbs. Then, no more spells strike her and 39 seconds pass so the Bronzeskin wears off and her normal, soft-white skin color returns.'' Spell Construction *'''DS''': *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Spectra|Spectra]]''': [[HGd10PHB - Spectrum - Earth|Earth]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills#Spell Purpose|Purpose]]''': [[HGd10PHB - Spell Purpose - Defense|Defense]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time|Casting Time]]''': 1 Round *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]]''': 1 min/TSB or until discharged *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration#Spell Effect Ticks|Duration-Ticks]]''': None *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance|EDR]]''': 1/TSB *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity|Intensity]]''': 1d10+TSB *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]]''': Self *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other#Prerequisite Spells|Prerequisite]]''': [[HGd10PHB - Spell - Copperskin|Copperskin]] *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]]''': Self *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape|Shape]]''': Zero Dimensional *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component|Verbal Component]]''':''O antanaklastikós chalkós eínai to dérma mou. ''(Complexity 50) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component|Somatic Component]]''': Point splayed hands down at feet then move them up to head as if spraying the Bronze onto body from palms. (Complexity 20) *'''[[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component|Material Component]]''': Phial of bronze flecks suspended in water no less than 10 [[Dialektos Magos#Chrusil|Chrusil]] in value. Character Sheet Example Navigation [[HGd10PHB - Spell List Alphabetical|Spells listed Alphabetically]] [[HGD10|Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home]] [[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]] [[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]] [[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]] [[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]] [[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills]] [[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]] [[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]] [[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]] [[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]] [[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Optional Classes|Chapter 10 - Optional Classes]]=